The road to New Orleans
by MizxDan-Dan4ever
Summary: People Under the Stairs. Fool and Roach go to New Orleans to find a doctor who claims to have a miracle cure for cancer but on the way they learn a bit about eachother and about themselves as well. RoachXFool RoachXAlice AliceXFool Slash


Disclaimer: I do not own Wes Craven's 'The People Under the Stairs', got a problem?!

Fool and Roach were currently spending a nice summer day loitering inside of the local 'Stop 'n Shop'. Roach was reading a Penthouse and eating an ice cream while Fool only stood there and worried. He was worried about his mother because her cancer had returned. The doctor said that he could take care of it and they now had the money to pay for the doctor's service's thanks to Roach. Fool had Roach to thank for his mother's health and his better living situation and Roach had Fool to thank for his life and Alice's freedom. On the subject of Alice they were both a bit touchy. They both knew that Alice had feelings for each of them and they both knew that each of them returned those feelings for her. It caused a bit of tension between them but it was never called into question. Fool wanted piece of mind more than anything else, even Alice as a girlfriend. Actually he wasn't even sure that he wanted a girlfriend, he was getting the feeling that he only liked girls because society said that he was supposed to. He looked at Roach as he tried not to draw too much attention to himself as he flipped through a Penthouse that he was much too young to be reading. Fool looked at the taller boy as he read the smut and shifted to hide his growing erection. Fool continued to look at Roach finding himself unable to stop and Roach noticed.

"Whuh?(What?)" asked Roach as he noticed Fool looking at him. Fool had been doing that more and more lately and it confused them both. It was the exact same way that they both looked at Alice and it scared them. Roach also found himself looking at Fool like that and that scared him more than anything.

"N-nothin' Roach. Hey, hand me that tabloid, would ya?" asked Fool nervously. Roach gave him a look but handed him the tabloid behind him. Fool looked through the lame headlines which said things like 'Woman Marries Goat Man' and 'Aliens Spitting in Food at Popular Fast Food Chain', he laughed as he read each headline. He stopped laughing when he came to a headline that would change the course of his life.

"'Man Finds Cure for Cancer in New Orleans Swamp?'" muttered Fool as he read on. As he read on he knew that he had to contact this man even though all of the other articles were completely off-the-wall. Roach finished his Penthouse and began to look at Fool. He tried not to be noticed by the other boy as he watched Fool read with interest. There was just something about the younger boy's mocha colored skin, almond shaped eyes, and fun personality. He watched Fool as he rubbed his thighs together and came silently. He felt a bit disgusted with himself for thinking about Fool like that but he couldn't help it. He felt reassured because he never thought about other guys like that, just Fool.

"I gotta go!" said Fool after he finished reading. He ran from the store leaving a very confused Roach sitting there by the magazine rack. Roach knew that Fool was probably going to do something personal involving his cancerous mother. Roach felt about Fool's mother but he knew that there was nothing that he could do but comfort Fool. He sighed as he picked up the magazine Fool was reading and began to read it just out of curiosity. He read about this doctor who could cure most diseases that were thought to be only treatable. He became very interested when he read that he could cure light sensitivity. He looked down at his porcelain skin in disgust. He read the entire thing and tore the article out when nobody was looking.

**'This is amazing! I-I've got to go see this guy! When am I ever going to get to New Orleans though?' ** thought Roach as left to store to go home still thinking of what he read. When he got home he took off the layers of clothing he had to wear to protect himself from the sun and went up to his room. He wished that he could somehow just go to New Orleans and get cured so that he could go out into the sun like everyone else. He wondered if the doctor could also attach a new tongue to his tongue stump like they reattached people's fingers sometimes. He fell asleep dreaming of going to New Orleans and being able to talk again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Roach slept Fool made plans. He counted out his life savings and hoped that he had enough money for a bus ticket to New Orleans. A plain or train ticket was out of the question and so was walking. He knew that his mother would be mad when she found out the he was gone but he knew that after he got her the cure for cancer she'd never be mad at him again. He didn't wonder why it wasn't in the news because he was too excited. He decided to get he ticket tomorrow and he was going to have either Roach or Alice cover for him because he knew for a fact that they wouldn't say anything. He was grateful to have such good friends as them. Little did he know that he would not be making the trip alone and he would not be the same when he came back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obey the hipno toad and review! Hooray for boi luv!


End file.
